Déclarations inoubliables
by Mitsuko la silencieuse
Summary: Quand les déclarations sont spéciales, elles deviennent inoubliables non ? Mais évidemment elles restent secrètes ! Et si on allait fouiller pour retrouver ces histoires ? Vous m'aideriez ?
1. Requête

Je voudrais écrire des One-Shots que vous m'auriez commandé !

Ce qui différence mes OSs, c'est qu'ils se baseraient sur des déclarations d'amours !

Mais pas n'importe lesquelles ! Ce serait sur les plus ridicules, non-romantiques ou farfelus déclarations !

Je vous demanderais donc des couples de One Piece ! Et une précision sur le style de la déclaration ainsi que celui qui se déclare !

J'espère que vous m'enverrais beaucoup de demande !


	2. Révélation moussante Baggy x Shanks

**Voilà, mon premier OS sur cette aventure. Et un Baggy x Shanks en plus ! J'avoue ne pas aimez tout particulièrement ce couple mais j'ai bien aimez écrire cette première déclaration tout de même ! ****J'espère au moins avoir respecté tes critères ! **

**Je le trouve court ! N'ayant fait que milles mots, c'est assez normal. Je fixerais donc mes prochains OS a deux milles mots. Je propose donc a _Gwen_, qui m'a commandé cet OS de me proposer un autre couple. **

* * *

Voilà trois jours que Shanks évitait Baggy et ça, le bleu l'avait bien remarqué et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Le bleu ressentait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour son compagnon depuis plusieurs semaines. Alors voir le roux l'éviter, ça lui donnait des doutes ! Est-ce que Shanks avait deviné que Baggy l'aimait et qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments ?! Ou alors c'était son nez qui était repoussant ?! Enfin bref … Ca l'énervait !

Le jeune homme fut sorti de ses pensées par son capitaine.

-Baggy ?

-Oui capitaine ?

-Je voudrais que toi et Shanks vous vous occupiez de la plonge ! s'exclama le capitaine d'une voix étrangement mielleuse.

-Pourquoi nous deux ? s'aventura Baggy légèrement apeuré par la tonalité qu'avait employée son capitaine.

-J'ai offert une journée de repos aux cuisiniers. Répondit simplement le roi des pirates. Maintenant vas le chercher et occuper vous de cette vaisselle !

-Oui capitaine, dit-il lasse.

Le bleu chercha son ami pendant une demi-heure et finit par le trouver dans leur chambre. Malheureusement, il ne rentra pas au bon car en effet son nakama se « soulageait » seul en gémissant le nom du possesseur de fruit du démon. Baggy choqué, resta quelques secondes à regarder son ami, incrédule. Le roux ne remarqua pas le jeune homme au nez rouge de suite. Quand il tourna les yeux vers ce dernier, il prit une teinte écarlate tout comme son ami. Ami qui d'ailleurs referma violement la porte visiblement gêné de cette situation. Baggy qui devait tout de même dire à son compagnon de le rejoindre en cuisine, dit à voix hautes son message pour ne pas avoir à entrer dans la chambre.

-C'est … C'est Baggy, hésita-t-il, je … enfin tu … enfin nous devons nous occuper de la plonge. Si … tu me cherches, je serais dans la cuisine.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard que Shanks rejoint Baggy en cuisine. Le bleu n'osait pas regarder l'homme qu'il aimait dans les yeux et inversement. Laisser ces deux-là dans la cuisine était réellement la pire idée que leur capitaine n'est jamais eu ! En plus ils avaient mît de la mousse partout. Leurs vêtements étaient trempées et de la mousse ruisselait dessus. Baggy qui portait un T-shirt était bien heureux qu'il soit bleu. [Mal] heureusement, Shanks portait son éternel chemise blanche qui était devenue, au contact de l'eau, transparente. Et ça Baggy l'avait bien remarqué et il évitait donc de trop regarder le roux par peur de prendre une teinte rouge instantanément. Un blanc s'installa rapidement entre les deux jeunes hommes. C'est finalement Baggy qui parla en premier, prenant son courage à deux mains.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais …

-Gay ? Je croyais être hétéro jusqu'à il y a deux mois.

Le bleu réfléchi quelques instants avant de comprendre qu'il y a deux mois, il était entré dans l'équipage en tant que mousse.

-Je … Tu … Moi ? demanda le bleu confus

-Oui toi, toi, toi et juste toi Baggy. Dit tendrement le futur empereur en se rapprochant du mousse qu'il aimait.

Le clown recula jusqu'à rencontrer le mur où se situait une bonne partie de la mousse. Le roux qui se rapprochait de son amour ne remarqua pas la flaque situé à dix centimètres de lui et glissa, se vautrant juste en face du bleu au nez rouge. Shanks releva la tête vers Baggy qui se retint de rire devant le spectacle que lui offrait son camarade. En effet, le roux avait de la mousse sur le nez, le menton et les sourcils ce qui lui donnait un air de Père Noël. Profitant du fou rire de son ami, le rouge se regarda dans la vitre et vu à quoi il ressemblait. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Il se mît par la suite à genoux, attrapa la main de son nakama et releva la tête. Baggy surprit par ce geste arrêta de rire instantanément regardant Shanks d'un air surpris. Ses joues rosirent à vue d'œil.

-Moi, le Père Noël de l'équipage de Gol D Roger t'aime de tout mon cœur, monsieur le clown de l'équipage.

-Espèce de Père Noël pédophile ! s'exclama le clown en question.

Le roux « pédophile » ria aux éclats et s'approcha de Baggy dans l'intention de l'embrasser. Alors que leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres, une main vint les séparer pour finalement s'enlever et laisser les lèvres entrées en contact. Quand ils se séparèrent ont pu remarquer que la mousse situé sur le visage du roux était également sur le visage du bleu. Ce qui était assez marrant à voir.

-Moi aussi je t'aime le roux, finit par lâcher le clown

Je vais vous dire un secret. Derrière eux, dans le hublot ont pouvais voir la tête du capitaine du navire et de son bras droit épiées les amoureux. Si je vous disais que les deux jeunes mousses n'aurait jamais dû faire la plonge et que cette idée était tout droit sortie de l'esprit tordu du capitaine, me croiriez-vous ?

* * *

**_Une petite review ? _**


End file.
